


Day 16 - During Their Morning Ritual(s)

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Construction Worker!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lawyer!Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean start their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 - During Their Morning Ritual(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty straightforward with this one, but cute all the same. Hope you guys enjoy it! <3

Castiel was not a morning person.

Neither was Dean for that matter, but he knew he didn’t hold a candle to Cas when it came to not being a morning person.

Dean had to wake up every weekday bright and early at six o’clock, but Cas was fortunate enough to not have to get out of bed until seven. Despite his downright surly nature when he woke up before ten, Castiel always wanted to get up when Dean did so they could have a bit of time together before they both parted ways for the day.

Today was no different. When the alarm went off at exactly six o’clock, Dean rose from their bed, as did the bear he slept next to each night.

Cas’ hair was all over the place, creases from his pillow lining his cheek. His eyes were half-open as he shuffled into the bathroom on auto-pilot. Coherent thought didn’t make an appearance until Castiel had consumed at least two cups of coffee.

Dean chuckled as his partner walked like a zombie, following behind quietly. Once in the bathroom, he slipped his arms around Castiel’s waist for a few seconds to brush a kiss to his cheek, “Morning, baby.”

A grunt was his response, though Cas did lean back against him slightly. Good enough.

Dean shuffled past while Cas relieved himself, turning on the shower. Steam soon began filling the room as Dean striped out of his sleep clothes then stepped under the spray.

Castiel joined him soon after, stepping into the shower behind Dean then slumping against the other man’s back with his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean knew from experience Cas could go back to sleep just like this if allowed despite the fact that he was upright and standing under a hot shower. He shook his head slightly, the movement jostling Castiel who grumbled in protest while Dean started washing his hair.

He felt Cas move finally and start washing himself while Dean finished up his hair, then they traded places under the spray so Dean could wash his body and Castiel could take care of his hair. Brushing their teeth followed and slowly, but surely, Cas started to look like he was waking up a bit more.

Stepping out of the shower, Dean wrapped a towel around his waist then grabbed a second off the rack on the wall to bundle Cas in, pressing a kiss to the other man’s lips as Dean rubbed the towel over his arms and sides. He received a small smile in response. A sign Castiel was certainly feeling more human and less bear.

After drying off, the couple made their way back into their bedroom to start getting dressed. Dean put on his usual jeans with a t-shirt and plaid overshirt as well as his boots while Cas pulled on one of his suits. Dean always loved seeing Cas in a suit and was lucky that since Cas was a lawyer, he got to wear a suit every single day to work. Castiel, in turn, always enjoyed Dean’s “rugged look” as he called it. He owned his own construction company and being his own boss meant he got to wear whatever the hell he wanted to work.

“Usual for breakfast, babe?” Dean asked once he’d finished lacing up his boots while Castiel was putting on his tie.

“Please,” Cas said, knotting the tie and tightening it around his neck before adjusting the collar of his dress shirt while standing in front of the mirror on their dresser.

“Coming right up!” He stole another kiss, playfully swatting Castiel’s ass then heading downstairs to get their food ready.

Breakfast during the week was usually just cereal and toast. They preferred to save the cooked breakfasts like eggs and bacon for the weekend when they could sleep in then wake up and prepare the food together.

Dean hummed some Led Zeppelin under his breath while he gathered up bowls, spoons, milk and made the toast for their morning meal while Cas finished getting ready upstairs.

As he was setting out two pieces of toast for each of them beside their bowls of cereal, Castiel came down the stairs in his suit, his normally crazy hair looking much tamer. He made a beeline for the coffee maker and poured himself a mug, doctoring it up how he usually liked it with a ridiculous amount of creamer and sugar in Dean’s opinion. Though he thanked his lucky stars every day that the machine had a timer to turn itself on and make coffee so it would be ready by the time they came downstairs each day.

He grinned at his lover’s almost orgasmic groan of relief upon taking his first sip, blue eyes looking a little brighter for it as they sat down to their meal.

“Better?” Dean asked, smirking as he took his first bite of cereal.

Castiel gave a low hum in response, taking another sip before diving into his own breakfast.

“Should finish up the house over on Green Street today so I might be home a little early. Anything special you want for dinner?” Dean inquired between bites of toast.

“Whatever you feel like making is fine,” Cas answered after finishing one of his own slices, “Or we could just go out. Haven’t done that in a while.”

A grin curled Dean’s lips as he shifted to lean over and nuzzle the side of Castiel’s head with his nose, “Sounds good. Do I get to peel that suit off of you afterward?”

“I’m not a cheap date, I’ll have you know, Mister Winchester.” Dark blue eyes cast a sidelong glance on Dean and he couldn’t help chuckling in response.

“If I remember right, I think I got to second base on our first date.”

“I was inebriated.” Castiel rose after finishing his breakfast to bring his dishes to the sink, rinsing them off.

“You had one beer and we both know you could drink my ass under the table. That’s saying something,” Dean pointed out, following Castiel’s example and cleaning up his own breakfast dishes.

Cas shook his head, walking down the hall to collect his briefcase and trenchcoat, Dean on his heels.

“One beer and two shots of tequila at Ellen’s insistence, don’t forget,” Cas pointed out, slipping the beige trenchcoat on.

Dean stepped up to adjust the lapels of the coat, his grin lingering. “Oh, right, but you weren’t even buzzed after those. Either way, think about where you want to go out tonight and we’ll go. Maybe see a movie too?”

“That sounds nice,” Cas said, smiling at Dean, briefcase and keys in hand.

“Good, I’ll see you after work then.” Dean leaned in, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips as he slipped his arms around the lawyer’s waist.

“Mhm. I love you. Have a good day.” Cas was smiling against Dean’s lips, stealing another kiss before heading out the door to where his car was parked in the driveway.

“You too,” Dean called, earning a wave from Castiel before he was in the car and driving away. 

Dean watched him go, a smile on his lips as he murmured quietly, “Be safe.”

Once Castiel’s car was out of sight, he turned back into the house to gather his things and start his own day. As he grabbed his wallet, keys and headed to his car, he glanced up at the clear blue sky and grinned.

Today was gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
